SVU Goes Facebook!
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: So one day I was sitting around and I thought "Hey, what if the SVU squad was on Facebook? That would be so epic!" So this ended up happening :D Soul purpose is to make you laugh :D
1. Chapter 1

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**A/N: I got this random idea to put SVU on Facebook (: Review!**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Odafin Tutuola: **is getting so tired of the sexual tension between **Elliot Stabler **and **Olivia Benson.**

_Casey Novak, Alex Cabot, and 21 other people like this._

**Olivia Benson: **Dislike!

**Elliot Stabler: **Agree with Liv, DISLIKE!

**Odafin Tutuola: **You always agree with Liv. :P

_4 people like this_

**Calvin Arliss: **Olivia, would you just admit you love Elliot so we can all get on with our lives?

_17 people like this_

**Olivia Benson: **CALVIN! :(

**Elliot Stabler: **O_O

**Casey Novak:** See? even Calvin's figured it out and he's twelve lol.

**Olivia Benson: **Figured out what? There's nothing to figure out!

**Elliot Stabler: **Exactly!

**Odafin Tutuola: **SUUURRREE.

**Calvin Arliss: **ugh *facepalm* Lizzie and Dickie are the ones who pointed it out to me.

**Dickie Stabler: **DUDE! NOT COOL!

**Elliot Stabler: **LIZZIE! DICKIE!

**Lizzie Stabler: **Um...should we run now?

**Alex Cabot: **I think that would be a good choice, guys.

**Dickie Stabler: **THANKS A LOT, CALVIN!

**Calvin Arliss: **Sorry, man. :(

**Odafin Tutuola: **I am enjoying this conversation XD

**Olivia Benson: **I'm not! D:

**Odafin Tutuola: **Because you know everything we are saying is true!

**Olivia Benson: **FIN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

_Elliot Stabler likes this_

**Calvin Arliss: **Dude, I would run to Mexico if I were you :P

**Elliot Stabler: **High five, Liv!

**Olivia Benson: **:) *high five*

**Odafin Tutuola: **sexual tension...

**Elliot Stabler: **OKAY THIS CONVERSATION IS OFFICIALLY OVER OR ME AND LIV WILL SHOOT ALL OF YOU!

_Olivia Benson likes this_

**Calvin Arliss:**...*gulp*

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**A/N: Good? Horrible? REVIEW! This is a oneshot for now but if you guys like it I will post more. Yeah, as you may have noticed, Liv still has Calvin :P as it should be.**

**~Jennie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Well, here is the second chapter of 'SVU Goes Facebook!' I will love all of you guys forever for reviewing the first chapter! :D I got a lot of reviews saying I should continue so...I am as you can see :)**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **Hey El, did you get John to join Facebook yet?

**Elliot Stabler: **ugh, no.. He said Facebook is just trying to "manipulate peoples' minds" or some crazy shit like that.

**Olivia Benson: **Watch the language, Stabler! My child gets on here! :P

**Calvin Arliss: **Please Olivia, like I don't say things like that when I'm not around you.

**Olivia Benson: **:O

**Elliot Stabler: **LOL! XD

**Olivia Benson: **It's not funny..

**Elliot Stabler: **Yeah, it kind of is! XD

**Olivia Benson: **:(

**Elliot Stabler: **Aw, don't be sad. My kids probably cuss behind my back too. They're just not as brave as Calvin to admit it. :P

**Olivia Benson: **Oh, they do. They also say you call me "Big Boobs Benson" when I'm not around too. Oh god, did I really just say that? Why does my keyboard pick today to have a backspace malfunction? D:

_48 friends like this._

**Casey Novak: **OH MY GOD!

**Alex Cabot: **:P

**Calvin Arliss: **Ummm...no comment...O_O

**Odafin Tutuola: **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Olivia Benson: **IT'S NOT FUNNY!

**Odafin Tutuola: **Yeah it is.

**Elliot Stabler: **...

**Olivia Benson: **So, care to explain, Stabler?

**Elliot Stabler: **I...I..um...KIDS YOU ARE ALL DEAD!

**Dickie Stabler: **Hey, I had no part in this. It was all the girls!

**Lizzie Stabler: **Eeep! D:

**Kathleen Stabler: **THANKS OLIVIA!

**Olivia Benson: **Believe me, if I could delete it, I would. And will you all stop with the caps lock yelling? It's very agressive.

**Maureen Stabler: **Well, I'm off to Canada. Say goodbye to everyone for me, Liv.

**Olivia Benson: **Okay. Well, work is going to be awkward now...

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU**

_Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, and 42 other people are now friends with John Munch._

**Elliot Stabler: **I thought you said you weren't joining.

**John Munch: **Well, I changed my mind.

**Elliot Stabler: **oh.

**John Munch: **Hey I heard about the "Big Boobs Benson" thing.

**Elliot Stabler: **WELL FORGET ABOUT IT.

**John Munch: **Wow, defensive much?

**Olivia Benson: **I have yet to get an explaination about that.

**Elliot Stabler: **ugh, I'm not going to get out of this, am I?

**Olivia Benson: **Nope.

**Elliot Stabler: **ugh. Liv, I will PM you. Munch, KEEP YOUR BIG POTHOLE SHUT!

**John Munch:**...

**SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Olivia Benson is now in a relationship with Elliot Stabler._

_98 friends like this._

**Casey Novak: **E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P! :D :D :D

**Elliot Stabler: **Wow, just reading that comment hurt my ears.

**Olivia Benson: **Mine too. O_O

**Odafin Tutuola: **We all knew it was going to happen sometime, I'm not suprised. :)

**John Munch: **Me either. Happy for you guys!

**Olivia Benson: **Thanks, John :)

**Calvin Arliss: **You wouldn't happy be if you were around them 24/7. They are all mushy around each other now it's gross. D:

**Alex Cabot: **Haha, typical teenage boy behavior. XD

**Elliot Stabler: **LOL :P

**Lizzie Stabler: **This is to you guys from all of us Stabler kids:

Y Y Y Y Y A A A A A A A Y Y Y Y Y Y Y :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**Olivia Benson: **Very similar to Casey's comment, shattered my eardrum! :P But thanks though. :)

**Dickie Stabler: **That is not from me, I agree with Calvin! :P

**Olivia Benson: **Mean. :P

**Dickie Stabler: **Yep :D

**Elliot Stabler: **I love you, Liv.

**Olivia Benson: **:) Love you, too!

**Casey Novak: **Awe 3

**Alex Cabot: **:)

**Calvin Arliss: **Ick! GET A CHAT ROOM!

**Olivia Benson: **Okaye :D

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! Hope you enjoyed reading it! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey! DancingPhalangesLOL here! So yeah FINALLY here is Chapter 3 of 'SVU Goes Facebook'...I really don't have much more to say so...Read and Review? If you guys are still there :P**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Elliot Stabler: **Hey Liv, are you still having backspace problems?

**Olivia Benson: **Nah, I think whatever you did to my keyboard fixed it.

**John Munch: **I don't think I even wanna know what she means by 'keyboard'...

**Elliot Stabler: **SHUT UP MUNCH!

**Olivia Benson: **John, you are such a pervert...

**Odafin Tutuola: **Liv, we all know with our job we pretty much _have _to think that way XD

**John Munch: **Thank you. Besides Elliot, since when do you know about computers?

**Elliot Stabler: **I know how to fix a freaking backspace key!

**Casey Novak: **Hey, if it weren't for that backspace key you guys would have never gotten together. :)

**Olivia Benson: **She makes a good point :D

**Elliot Stabler: **I think it would have happened eventually anyway.

**Odafin Tutuola: **Pshh... In like what..like 12 more years when we are chasing bad guys in wheel chairs?

**Olivia Benson: **Don't be crazy, in about 12 more years I would be younger than Cragen is now and he isn't in a wheelchair.

**Odafin Tutuola: **okay that wasn't my point -.-

**Elliot Stabler: **Then what is your point, Fin?

**John Munch: **I believe his point is that it has taken you 12 years to get your heads out of your asses and it would probably take 12 more for you to finally realize it.

**Odafin Tutuola: **Finally, someone gets me :P

**Olivia Benson: **Why does everyone keep saying that? El was married twelve years ago and I'm not the kind of person who interferes with relationships.

**Kathy Stabler: **I beg to differ.

**Olivia Benson: **I don't know what that is supposed to mean.

**Odafin Tutuola: **Okay, who added Kathy?

**Kathy Stabler: **What that is supposed to mean is you are probably the reason me and Elliot got a divorce.

**Olivia Benson: **Okay, me and Elliot were nothing more than best friends and partners until just recently. And to answer your question Fin, _I _added Kathy but that is about to change right now.

**Casey Novak: **Kickass!

**Elliot Stabler: **Can't everyone just get along?

**Olivia Benson: **No, not when your ex-wife is a jealous bitch who can't face the fact that it was never working out between you guys in the first place.

**Elliot Stabler: **Alrightie then...

**Casey Novak: **Kickass!

**Elliot Stabler: **Casey would you please be quiet?

**Kathy Stabler: **Okay I didn't really mean to start anything here.

**Odafin Tutuola: **Well here's an idea, shut up!

**Kathy Stabler: **...

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Olivia Benson and Kathy Stabler are no longer friends._

_42 people like this_

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Lizzie Stabler: **Dad, can I come over to you and Momma Liv's house?

**Elliot Stabler: **Yeah sure, but why?

**Lizzie Stabler: **Because Mom won't shut up about how much she hates Liv and I just don't like being around it.

**Elliot Stabler: **Oh. If I know your mom she will get over it eventually but you can come over if you want.

**Lizzie Stabler: **yay, thanks Dad I will be over in about 20 minutes :)

**Elliot Stabler: **Okay, see you then. Love you.

**Lizzie Stabler: **Love you too :)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **Lizzie is here! and my nails are now neon green :)

_4 friends like this_

**Lizzie Stabler: **yup and I'm staying the night with my Momma Liv! BTW neon green is a good color on you :D

**Olivia Benson: **Gracias, mi hija.

**Lizzie Stabler: **LOL de nada :)

**Calvin Arliss: **Girls...

**Elliot Stabler: **LOL, I feel ya, buddy.

**Lizzie Stabler: **Hey, you boys just go spit or whatever it is that boys do and we girls will paint our nails and randomly speak Spanish :)

**Calvin Arliss: **...

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Calvin Arliss changed his name to Calvin Benson_

_52 friends like this_

**Olivia Benson: **AAWWEE! :D I love you, Calvin.

**Calvin Benson: **:) Love you too, Mom.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review! If you have an idea I might put it in the story :) (Kathy's last name is still Stabler because as far as I know she doesn't have another last name :P)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Heyy Guys :) DancingPhalangesLOL here! Yay I got over the 50 review mark! So I wanna thank all of you guys that have been reading and reviewing this story. You all make me happy :D :D :D :D Enjoy this chapter because here in a couple of days I will be going to Tennessee and I will be there for about a month so I won't be able to update until I get back. As always, Read and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this in ALL of the other chapters. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit and its characters are not mine. But I'm not complaining :)**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Chat between Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler._

**Elliot Stabler: **Hey, Liv

**Olivia Benson: **:) Hey El, what's up?

**Elliot Stabler: **The ceiillliiinngg :D :D

**Olivia Benson: **LOL you're an idiot. :P

**Elliot Stabler: **Ah, but I'm YOUR idiot :)

**Olivia Benson: **God help me, yes you are.

**Elliot Stabler: **I still can't believe you went off on Kathy yesterday :P

**Olivia Benson: **Haha and why is that? :)

**Elliot Stabler: **Because you're gentle hearted. I haven't seen you go off on anyone before except perps...and me...and some other people...okay maybe I shouldn't be so surprised :P

**Olivia Benson: **LOL no you shouldn't. :D

**Elliot Stabler: **Haha and another reason I was surprised is because you're the one who was all like "Watch the language, Stabler! My child gets on here!" and then you go and call my ex-wife a bitch. XD I gotta admit though, it was extremely hot :)

**Olivia Benson: **Aw, thanks. :) I understand your reasoning but she pissed me off, and you know Olivia when she gets pissed off. ^.^

**Elliot Stabler: **Yeah, I wish I _didn't _know Olivia when she gets pissed off :P

**Olivia Benson: **Exactly. Well I'm gonna get off the computer now. Love you, El. :)

**Elliot Stabler: **Love you too, Olivia :)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Calvin Benson updated his status via mobile web._

**Calvin Benson: **ugh, I am so BORED in Math class! D:

**Olivia Benson: **And WHY are you on your phone while you are in Math class? ?

**Calvin Benson: **Um...no particular reason, my most awesome mom in the world... :)

**Olivia Benson: **Uh-huh. (That was sarcasm, you know) I think my most awesome son in the world needs to get off his phone and focus on his math :) (That was an evil smile, you know.)

**Calvin Benson: **Uh-oh. Message recieved, Mom. O_O

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **Is watching Spongebob with Lizzie and Calvin. :)

**Calvin Benson: **And it is pure TORTURE! She's making me watch it because she knows I hate it. :(

**Olivia Benson: **Your own fault for having your phone out in class.

**Calvin Benson: **Yeah, I know but SPONGEBOB? ! That is a cruel and unusual punishment.

**Olivia Benson: **Yeah, I told you I'm evil.

**Elliot Stabler: **Spongebob? Really, Liv?

**Calvin Benson: **Yeah, Really, Liv?

**Olivia Benson: **To both of you- Yes, really. To Calvin- be quiet and watch Spongebob find Gary!

**Calvin Benson: **...

**Lizzie Stabler: **Idk why you are all complaining. Spongebob is awesome! :D

**Olivia Benson: **I know, right!

**Elliot Stabler: **I guess I'll leave you all to your Spongebob...

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**John Munch: **Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans, boots with the fur!

**Elliot Stabler: **O_O Um...

**Alex Cabot: **John, no offense but...WTF? !

**Olivia Benson: **Agreed.

**John Munch: **What? Fin is the one who dared me to.

**Odafin Tutuola: **Hey, I didn't think he would do it XD

**John Munch: **Well were you trying to make me look like an idiot or what?

**Odafin Tutuola: **That is exactly what I was trying to do :)

**Olivia Benson: **And he succeeded...

**Alex Cabot: ** I don't think it is idiot-ish it just creeped me out a bit...

**Elliot Stabler: **Yeah... o.O

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Melinda Warner has joined Facebook._

_Melinda is now friends with Olivia Benson, Alex Cabot, Elliot Stabler, and 41 other people._

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will have more of Melinda. (Which won't be for a while, sorry guys.) *insert apologetic smile here* :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**Chapter Five**

**(A/N): Heyy :) DancingPhalangesLOL here! I am finally back with another chapter! Tennessee was fantastic and I will tell **_**y'all **_**there is nothing more southern than sitting on the tailgate of a pickup truck eating orange watermelon. Plus, I got to see my big sis :D ...Well...anyways... I promised that Melinda would be in this chapter so I will try to include her as much as I can but she's kinda hard to portray considering we don't see her very much...oh well, I'll try :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit or any of its characters.**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Melinda Warner changed her relationship status from "single" to "in a relationship"_

_53 friends like this_

**Olivia Benson: **aww! who? :)

**Melinda Warner: **Fin :D

**Olivia Benson: **OMG I'm so happy for you guys! If I was with you I would totally give you a hug! But I'm not with you :( so you get a virtual hug :D

**Melinda Warner: **haha thanks, Liv. You get a virtual hug back :)

**Olivia Benson: **yay :D

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Odafin Tutuola: **I am a pretty unicorn! Look at my beautiful rainbow horn! :)

**Elliot Stabler: **O.o what did you do to him, Melinda?

**Melinda Warner: **wtf? nothing!

**Odafin Tutuola: **AAHH! okay I did NOT post that! O_O

**John Munch: **Yeah! now the shoe is on the other foot!

**Odafin Tutuola: **Oh my god what the fuck did you do John?

**John Munch: **hacked your Facebook account, duh.

**Odafin Tutuola: **What? How?

**John Munch: **pretty easy, your password was "password123" you're such an idiot sometimes...

**Olivia Benson: **hahahahahahaha! You just made my day, John! You get a virtual hug! :DDD

**John Munch: **uhm...oh-kay...

**Odafin Tutuola: **gotta go change my password. bye guys.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Chat between Elliot Stabler and Calvin Benson_

**Calvin Benson: **Elliot, what's up with Mom? She's been acting kinda weird lately.

**Elliot Stabler: **What do you mean acting weird? She's not acting weird! Acting weird how?

**Calvin Benson: **Uhm...okay...now that I'm trying not to be creeped out with that response...

**Elliot Stabler: **Well, what do you mean she's acting weird?

**Calvin Benson: **Well first of all, she sent me a random chat message yesterday just to give me a "virtual hug"

**Elliot Stabler: **That's not that weird...

**Calvin Benson: **It gets weirder. A few days ago we were talking about how my birthday is coming up soon and she just starts breaking down crying about how "her little boy is growing up" you can't not say THAT is weird!

**Elliot Stabler: **no, it's perfectly normal for mothers to be upset that their children are growing up.

**Calvin Benson: **Ok, Dr. Phil, explain why today she said she wants some french fries dipped in hot fudge?

**Elliot Stabler: **uhh...maybe she was kidding?

**Calvin Benson: **whatever, I still think she's acting weird and I think YOU'RE hiding something from me.

_Calvin has left the chat_

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **time to go build a snowman! :D

**Odafin Tutuola: **um... you do know it's in the middle of July, right?

**Olivia Benson: **yes I know that! GOSH! :(

**Odafin Tutuola: **and you're mad at me now. Why?

**Olivia Benson: **WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, FIN! I CAN BUILD A SNOWMAN IF I WANT TO!

**Odafin Tutuola: **okay... sorry, Liv.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Chat between Melinda Warner and Odafin Tutuola_

**Melinda Warner: **Fin, what did you do to Olivia? She texted me and said she was crying and it was your fault.

**Odafin Tutuola: **I didn't do anything! She said it was time to go build a snowman and I just told her it was in the middle of July!

**Melinda Warner: **...that's all?

**Odafin Tutuola: **yeah, that's all I said and then she just starts caps-lock yelling at me.

**Melinda Warner: **I have to admit that is a bit strange.

**Odafin Tutuola: **a bit?

**Melinda Warner: **:)

**Odafin Tutuola: **What's with the smile? This isn't funny.

**Melinda Warner: **I think I have a feeling I know what's wrong with Olivia. She's been acting very emotional lately, right?

**Odafin Tutuola: **yeaahh... i don't see what that has to do with anything.

**Melinda Warner: **Today when we went out to lunch she ordered a pickle and dipped it in her soda. Don't you understand what this means?

**Odafin Tutuola: **Other than Olivia is a gross psychopath? No.

**Melinda Warner: **:) guys are so clueless sometimes...

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**(A/N): So do you guys think you know what is wrong with Olivia? hehe :) Sorry, I would have had this chappie posted up sooner but I got distracted with watching **_**The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. **_**lol I may be fourteen but part of me still feels like I'm seven XD anyway, REVIEW pretty please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N): Heyy :) DancingPhalangesLOL here! Wow, y'all are smart :D Although I know it was kinda obvious. The cravings, the psycho behavior... I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I sure will enjoy writing it :) Read and Review! :D**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Chat between Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson_

**Elliot Stabler: **So Liv, are we gonna start telling people about our little secret today?

**Olivia Benson: **I guess it's a good a time as any...

**Elliot Stabler: **You nervous?

**Olivia Benson: **Of course I am. We haven't even told Calvin about it yet.

**Elliot Stabler: **He'll take it fine.

**Olivia Benson: **Do you really think so?

**Elliot Stabler: **Yeah, I really do.

**Olivia Benson: **Thanks El, you always know just what to say. Virtual hug! :D

**Elliot Stabler: **um, virtual hug. Love you :)

**Olivia Benson: **Love you, too :)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Calvin Benson: **OH MY GOD! I FOUND OUT WHY MOM HAS BEEN ACTING LIKE A PSYCHO!

**Odafin Tutuola: **OMG is it because of extreme PMSing?

**Calvin Benson: **What? No!

**Melinda Warner: **I think it's the loss of her period that is the problem, Fin.

**Odafin Tutuola: **Um...what's that mean?

**Calvin Benson: **If she hasn't told you yet, you better let her tell you because I like my head very much and I don't want it removed from my body if she finds out I just outright told you.

**Melinda Warner: **Calvin honey, I doubt she would amputate your head, but I do think it's a smart idea to let her tell us, it's a pretty big deal. :)

**Calvin Benson: **Yeah I better leave before I give it away.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **Yes, people, you heard me right at work, I'M PREGNANT! :D :D :D :D

**Elliot Stabler: **Wow, I thought Casey was literally about to explode or something XD

**Olivia Benson: **ikr! XD Too bad I'm on desk duty now :(

**Elliot Stabler: **It's for you and the baby's own good, Liv.

**Olivia Benson: **I know, but doing paperwork all day every day is so boring!

**Casey Novak: **EEEPPP TIMES A BILLION TO THE HUNDRETH POWER! :D :D

**Alex Cabot: **Wow, that's a whole lotta "EEEPPP" XD

**Casey Novak: **I know :D

**Melinda Warner: **I knew you were pregnant all along. Happy for both of you guys :)

**Olivia Benson: **Thanks. Wait, how did you know?

**Melinda Warner: **Cravings, caps-lock yelling, in person yelling, stuff like that.

**Olivia Benson: **Ah.

**Odafin Tutuola: **Wow, it is so hard to believe that Baby Girl is having a baby girl. Amazing.

**Olivia Benson: **You don't know that it's a girl.

**Melinda Warner: **Olivia, have you SEEN Elliot's children?

**Olivia Benson: **Oh, right. Good point. XD

**Elliot Stabler: **Hey! I have two boys!

**Olivia Benson: **And you have THREE girls. I think that's the win- OH CRAP! BRB.

**Odafin Tutuola: **...

**Olivia Benson: **sorry...um...had to go puke... :S

**Melinda Warner: **Then did you REALLY need to type "OH CRAP! BRB." ?

**Olivia Benson: **yes.

**Melinda Warner: **ok...

**Olivia Benson: **anyway, I really need to get off of the computer, just wanted to share that with you guys. (again) :)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**(A/N): hope you enjoyed :) I'm sorry, I would have updated sooner and I honestly tried, but with five people and only one computer, you don't get it very often. Sorry it was so short also, I just didn't wanna leave you guys hanging :D anyways, review! :)**

**~Jennie~**


	7. Chapter 7

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Heyy :) DancingPhalangesLOL here! Sorry it took me so long, I got writers block. Every writer knows it sucks :( Enjoy the chapter and please review! :D Lot of E/O fluff in this one, just warning you.**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Chat between Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler_

**Elliot Stabler: **looking sexy over there ;)

**Olivia Benson: **El, I'm trying to work. Quit distracting me.

**Elliot Stabler: **and yet you're still on Facebook... XD

**Olivia Benson: **it's not like I could get any work done anyway when someone WILL NOT STOP THROWING POPCORN AT ME...:p

**Elliot Stabler: **then eat some. :D

**Olivia Benson: **No, I don't want any.

**Elliot Stabler: **okay then...

**Olivia Benson: **STOP THROWING POPCORN AT ME!

**Elliot Stabler: **Nope :p

**Olivia Benson:** Don't make me come over there, Stabler!

**Elliot Stabler: **:)

**Olivia Benson: **QUIT IT! OKAY THAT'S IT!

**Elliot Stabler: **yay, popcorn war! :D :D

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Elliot Stabler: **is having a popcorn war with Olivia :D

_21 friends like this_

**John Munch: **What is a popcorn war? XD

**Olivia Benson: **Elliot wouldn't stop throwing popcorn at me so I started throwing it back :P

**Melinda Warner: **You guys are too cute :)

**Elliot Stabler: **if she would just eat some then we wouldn't be having this conversation. :D

**Olivia Benson: **OW! YOU HIT ME IN THE FUCKING EYE!

**Elliot Stabler: **O.O Oh shit, sorry... Ow! No need to kick peoples desks, Liv! D:

**John Munch: **LMFAO this is very entertaining to watch from my desk XD

**Olivia Benson: **If I eat one will you stop throwing it at me? !

**Elliot Stabler: **yes ;)

**Olivia Benson: **ugh Fine. You know, you can be so childish sometimes.

**Elliot Stabler: **Yes! Victory is mine! :D

**Olivia Benson: **happy now?

**Elliot Stabler: **yep :)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Don Cragen **has joined Facebook.

Don is now friends with Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, and 56 others.

**John Munch **to **Don Cragen: **Welcome to the nuthouse, Cap.

**Don Cragen: **What?

**John Munch: **Oh, you'll figure it out for yourself :P

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **I kissed a girl and I liked i-it :)

**Elliot Stabler: **WHAT? O.o

_12 friends like this_

**Melinda Warner: **Calm down Elliot, it's a song. xD

**Olivia Benson: **wait...El you thought I actually...hahahaha! XD

**Calvin Benson: **You sure she's kidding, Elliot? :P

_4 friends like this_

**Olivia Benson: **Unless Elliot is secretly a girl, yes I'm kidding :p

**Elliot Stabler: **Hey! I am NOT a girl.

**Olivia Benson: **my growing stomach tells me you're not lying.

_Elliot Stabler likes this_

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**John Munch: **WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG? ? ! !

_3 friends like this_

**Odafin Tutuola: **Who died?

**John Munch: **My goldfish :( I was just at a funeral in the bathroom :(

**Casey Novak: **Aww :( so sorry, John.

**Olivia Benson: **you need a virtual hug?

**John Munch: **yes, please :)

**Olivia Benson: ***hug*

**John Munch: ***hug*

**Olivia Benson: **feel better?

**John Munch: **a little. Thanks, Olivia :)

**Olivia Benson:** yup :)

**Casey Novak: **forget to feed him again, John?

**John Munch: **I am not good with pets that have to eat, okay? :(

**Odafin Tutuola: **Casey! The man just lost his goldfish and you made him sad again!

**Casey Novak: **...sorry?

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **i hate morning sickness :(

_16 friends like this_

**Calvin Benson: **me too. how is a guy supposed to sleep around here when all you hear is BLEH BLEH BLEH? :P

_5 friends like this_

**Elliot Stabler: **LMFAO seconded XD

**Olivia Benson: **i hate you guys :(

**Elliot Stabler: **No you dont, you love us :)

**Olivia Benson: **...Yes...WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO BE SO LOVEABLE? !

_Elliot Stabler and Calvin Benson like this_

**Calvin Benson: **being loveable is what we do :D

_Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson like this_

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Elliot Stabler **wrote on **Olivia Benson**'s wall.

**Elliot Stabler: **I love you :)

**Olivia Benson: **i love you more

**Elliot Stabler: **I love you more than more :)

**Olivia Benson: **I LOVE YOU TIMES INFINITY :D

**Elliot Stabler: **I love you times infinity plus two :)

**Olivia Benson: **Infinity plus two? ! There is no infinity plus two!

**Elliot Stabler: **Who says?

**Olivia Benson: **me :P

**Elliot Stabler: **Well I say there is, so I love you times infinity plus two :)

**Olivia Benson: **Fine, I love you times infinity plus infinity so...double infinity :)

**Elliot Stabler: **Oh great, I've started a love war :D

**Olivia Benson: **Yes, it seems that you have. You are very good at starting wars, you know. :P

**Elliot Stabler: **I LOVE YOU TIMES INFINITY TO THE BILLIONTH POWER!

**Olivia Benson: **Is billionth even a word? :P

**Elliot Stabler: **I think so...Can we just say we both love each other a lot and call this a draw?

**Olivia Benson: **fine...draw :)

**Elliot Stabler: **draw. Oh & PS: I love you :)

**Olivia Benson: **I love you more :)

**Elliot Stabler: **Oy, this is gonna be a LONG night...

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**A/N: So, what did y'all think of this chapter? Good? Oh & if you have seen the show Bones and like it then you should read my SVU/Bones crossover :) REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**~Jennie~**


	8. Chapter 8

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Heyy! DancingPhalangesLOL here! :) Okay, so I am so so so so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated since JULY but there's been a lot of havoc around here with me starting High School, which gives me very little time to write, and then just my luck our computer breaks down and we just recently got that fixed and PLUS my Mom ends up getting put in the hospital (yes, she's okay). So when you really think about it, it's not really my fault. But no matter, you guys forgive me, right?**

**Audience: *silence*...*crickets chirping*...**

**Okay...um...moving on! Anyway, I just got my first laptop (insert SQUEE here!) which hopefully means faster updates. (Fingers and toes crossed!) But anyway, the point is that DancingPhalangesLOL, and "SVU Goes Facebook!", is back! (: Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! :)

_21 friends like this._

**Melinda Warner: **Happy Halloween Olivia, what are you doing this year?

**Olivia Benson: **Probably taking Calvin trick-or-treating. :D

**Odafin Tutuola: **Calvin still goes trick-or-treating? Aww, how cute.

**Calvin Benson: **I can feel your sarcasm. -_- Dude, what part of FREE CANDY do you not get?

**Odafin Tutuola: **touche.

**Elliot Stabler: **Me and Munch are staying at the house to hand out candy, and hopefully scare the crap out of some little children. MWAHAHAHA :D

_John Munch likes this_

**Melinda Warner: **...Seriously?

**Olivia Benson: ***sigh* -_- Elliot bought a Freddy Krueger mask, a chainsaw, and some fake blood. Does that answer your question?

**Melinda Warner: **...

**Calvin Benson: **He's a GENIUS :D You are gonna tape it, right?

**Elliot Stabler: **Well DUH!

**John Munch: **Right, so the plan is I stay on the porch and hand out the candy, and then when the little kids aren't looking you sneak up behind them with the chainsaw, it's foolproof!

**Elliot Stabler: **I know!

**Olivia Benson: **This...oddly sounds like one of our cases. :/

**Odafin Tutuola: **Hey, how come I wasn't invited to this?

**Melinda Warner: **No, you are not going to scare little kids with those two childish idiots!

**Odafin Tutuola: **But WHYYY it would be so fun! :(

**Melinda Warner: **because scaring little kids is just cruel and wrong.

**Calvin Benson: **Right, you look at dead rape victims EVERY DAY and you think scaring little kids is cruel.

_3 friends like this_

**Melinda Warner: **Good point. Ugh Fiinne he can go -_-

**Odafin Tutuola: **Yay! :D

**Melinda Warner: ** I hate being outnumbered.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Calvin Benson: **Mom, is it really necessary for you to go trick-or-treating with me? I'm thirteen, I think I am old enough to go by myself.

**Olivia Benson: **Yes it is necessary! You never know what kind of horrible things could happen on Halloween if children are out without an adult chaperone!

**Calvin Benson: **Oh really, like what?

**Olivia Benson: **You don't know what kind of people are out there, Calvin. You could get kidnapped.

**Elliot Stabler: **RAPISTS!

**Olivia Benson: **Some people even put poison in the candy...

**Elliot Stabler: **RAPISTS!

**Olivia Benson: **-_- Do you be childish on PURPOSE...or are you just that...odd?

**Elliot Stabler: **I am just that AWESOME!

**Olivia Benson: ***facepalm*

**Calvin Benson: **Well I guess, if it's really that important to you.

**Elliot Stabler: **I LIKE TACOS!

**Calvin Benson: **wtf? :P

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU**

**John Munch: **6:00 PM and it's time to GET OUR SCARE ON! :D

_Elliot Stabler and Odafin Tutuola like this_

**Melinda Warner: **-_- Am I the ONLY one who is against this? You're with me on this, aren't you Liv?

**Olivia Benson: **No, it's only harmless fun, it's not like it's actually HURTING the kids.

**Melinda Warner: **I beg to differ. Scaring little kids on Halloween can scar them FOR LIFE!

**Odafin Tutuola: **Why are you so hung up on this? Were you scared on Halloween when you were a kid or something?

**Melinda Warner: **...If you MUST know, yes. I was five years old and I was dressed up as a dog. My grandma was taking me trick-or-treating because my Mom was at work, and when we got up to one of the houses she told me to ring the doorbell and this witch jumped out from behind a bush. It scared the holy living shit out of me, and I ran behind my grandma. She NEVER let me forget that...

**Olivia Benson: **HAHAHA...I'm sorry Melinda, that's just so...HAHA XD XD

**Melinda Warner: **It's not funny, to this day if I see a witch I get chills.

**John Munch: **That's very touching...I VOTE WE STILL DO IT!

**Elliot Stabler: **I second your vote. After all I already got the mask and the chainsaw, why let it go to waste? :P

**Odafin Tutuola: **Guys, I'm gonna have to back out. I couldn't scar little kids for life if I knew the same thing happened to my own girlfriend. Sorry.

**Melinda Warner: **You see, this is why I love you. :)

**Odafin Tutuola: **:)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Calvin Benson:** Just got done trick-or-treating and it was AWESOME! I got like a whole pillowcase full of candy! The only problem is that Mom is going through EVERY PIECE before she will let me eat any of it! -_-

**Olivia Benson: **It's for your own good, I gotta make sure none of the wrappers are tainted with.

**Calvin Benson: **Ugh, you are SUCH a COP!

**Olivia Benson: **Newsflash- it's what I do. :)

**Calvin Benson: ***sigh and facepalm*

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was like SUPER Halloweeney :DD And for the record, I am fourteen and in high school and I'm still going trick-or-treating. I'm being a pink crayon this year :) Oh and the EXACT SAME THING that I said happened to Melinda actually happened to me, and my grandma has NEVER let me forget it. Seriously, every Halloween she brings it up :P But of course I laugh about it now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it was such a long wait. Review Please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: Heyy! DancingPhalangesLOL here! So yeah, sorry it took so long but High School gets in the way SO MUCH and I'm kinda running out of random creative ideas for this story so it might come to an end very soon. BUT! At the moment I've got a lot of time to think because I'm on winter break. (: Anyway, without further ado, here is a very Christmasy (did I spell that right?), very family oriented chapter of "SVU Goes Facebook!"**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Elliot Stabler: **We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Chrissttmaasss...AND A HAPPPYYYY NEEWWW YEAARRR! :P

_36 friends like this._

**Casey Novak: **Wow, someone's definitely in the Christmas spirit. :)

**Elliot Stabler: **What, you don't think I can be Christmasy?

**Casey Novak: ** I guess I never really thought about it. And is that even how you spell Christmasy?

**Elliot Stabler: **I have no idea.

**John Munch: **But I don't celebrate Christmas...

**Elliot Stabler: **Oh yeah that's right, you're Jewish.

**John Munch:**...

**Casey Novak: **HAPPY HANUKKAH! :DD

**John Munch: **Awe, thanks. :3

**Casey Novak: **No problem. :D

**Elliot Stabler: **Go flirt somewhere else! :P

**John Munch: **We were not flirting!

**Casey Novak: **TOTALLY not flirting!

**John Munch: **Nope nope nope!

**Elliot Stabler: **Suurree.

**John Munch: **We weren't!

**Casey Novak:**...*blushes*...

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Calvin Benson: **I want a Zonkey for Christmas! :D

_12 friends like this._

**Lizzie Stabler: **hahaha you're so weird xD

**Calvin Benson: **What? :P

**Elliot Stabler: **What in the world is a Zonkey?

**Calvin Benson: **Zonkey-_noun. _Offspring of zebra and donkey.

**Elliot Stabler: **O.o Sorry I asked...

**Olivia Benson:** You are not getting a zonkey! Do you have any idea how big that thing's poop would be? D:

**Calvin Benson: **PLEASE? I promise I would love it and feed it and take it for a walk every single day!

**Olivia Benson: **NO! Completely and totally out of the question! Normal children ask for a puppy, but what does my child ask for? A friggen' zonkey! -_-

**Calvin Benson: **So I can have a puppy? ? ? :DD

**Olivia Benson:**...Me and my big mouth...

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **Putting up the Christmas tree with **Elliot Stabler **and **Calvin Benson**. HO HO HO. (:

_Calvin Benson and Elliot Stabler like this._

**Melinda Warner: **It's Christmas Eve and you guys are just now putting up the tree? :P

**Calvin Benson: **Mom's not good with planning. xD

**Olivia Benson: **Hey, I am excellent at planning, it's just that before this year I didn't really have a family to spend Christmas with so I never felt the need to get a tree. Better late than never, right?

**Melinda Warner: **Definitely! :)

**Elliot Stabler: **Would you two quit fooling around, we've got a tree to put up!

**Olivia Benson: **I'll help in a minute El, my stomach's hurting a little...

**Elliot Stabler: **You ok, Liv?

**Olivia Benson: **I'll be fine.

**Elliot Stabler: **Are you sure, babe?

**Olivia Benson: **El, I'm fine. It happens all the time.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Calvin Benson: **OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! :O :O

**Odafin Tutuola: **What?

**Calvin Benson: **MOM. IS. IN. LABOR!

**Casey Novak: **What? SQUEEE! :DD

**Melinda Warner: **Then what are you waiting for? GET OFF OF FACEBOOK AND HELP HER!

**Calvin Benson: **Right, right! Help her. WAIT. HOW DO I HELP HER? D:

**Melinda Warner: **I don't know get towels...ANYTHING!

**Calvin Benson: **AHHHH! JUST MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL!

**Melinda Warner: **Will do!

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Melinda Warner: **At the hospital with **Odafin Tutuola**, **Casey Novak**, **John Munch**, **Alex Cabot**, **Maureen Stabler**, **Kathleen Stabler**, **Lizzie Stabler**, **Dickie Stabler**, **Kathy Stabler**, and **Don Cragen**. Ha, the nurse's face when we all walked in! :D

_15 friends like this._

**Calvin Benson: **I am just amazed that all of you managed to fit in Fin's tiny little car...

**Casey Novak: **It wasn't easy, we were all sandwiched together and I ended up sitting in John's lap O.o Olivia better love me for this :P

**Melinda Warner: **Ha, like you didn't love it! xD

**Casey Novak: **What? I didn't!

**Melinda Warner: **You're forgetting that we're in the same room, Casey. I can see you blushing!

**John Munch: **._.

**Casey Novak: **I AM NOT BLUSHING!

**John Munch: **._. ! !

**Melinda Warner: **Yes you are! :D

**Casey Novak: **AM NOT!

**John Munch: **._. ! ! !

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **Christina Jayne Stabler was born on December 24, 2011 at 8:49 PM. She is 6 pounds and 11 ounces. Absolutely the best Christmas present I could ever get. :)

_89 friends like this._

**Odafin Tutuola: **TOLD YOU it would be a girl. John owes me 5 bucks! :D

**Elliot Stabler: **You bet on if our baby was gonna be a boy or a girl?

**John Munch: **Yes. Yes we did.

**Olivia Benson: **You guys are so childish. -.-

**Calvin Benson: **Chris has got to be the most adorable sister in the whole world.

**Lizzie Stabler: **Hey! :P

**Calvin Benson: **:P

**Elliot Stabler: **This is going to be a great Christmas. :)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**A/N: I hope everyone has an awesome Christmas! :D I can't wait until tomorrow. :3**

**REVIEW! :)**

**~Jennie~**


	10. Chapter 10

**SVU Goes Facebook!**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey, Jennie here. :) Okay, I know it took sooo long to update this story, and you all probably thought I gave up on it, but I'm back. Sorry it took forever.**

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Elliot Stabler: **Hey, you guys know what's lame? The author of this story has gotten so wrapped up in her dumb life that she completely forgot about us! :/

_Olivia Benson, John Munch, and 63 others like this._

**Don Cragen: **Yeah, and you know what else is lame? She said that I was going to be in the story, but she hardly ever let me say anything! :(

**Olivia Benson: **...But you just said something..

**Don Cragen: **I did? I DID! Yay! :D

**Odafin Tutuola: **But you do know this doesn't really count, right? It's almost like an extended author's note thing, it really has nothing to do with the storyline at all.

**Don Cragen: **:(

**John Munch: **Since when is there a storyline? We all just do random crap.

**Jennie: **Will you all shut up so we can get to the "real" story?!

**Elliot Stabler: **When the hell did you get in here? O.o

**Jennie: **Since I put myself in here. Got a problem with it, Stabler?

**Elliot Stabler: **Actually, yeah I do have a problem with it. The story is called "SVU Goes Facebook!", and you're not part of SVU, you're just a stupid 15-year-old girl with nothing better to do.

**Jennie: **OH, you did not just go there. :O

**Elliot Stabler: **Yeah, I went there.

**Olivia Benson: **WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!

**Jennie: **No, because Elliot just made me angry. And you do NOT want to make me angry.

**Elliot Stabler: **Pshh, I'm so scared.

**Jennie: **Oh, you should be. Muahahahahahahahah! :)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Elliot Stabler: **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie worrlld, life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..imagination, life is your creation!

_9 people like this._

**Olivia Benson: **Dafuq did I just read? O.o

**Elliot Stabler: **Ughh, it's just the author messing with me. I forgot that she can control anything I say or do. -_-

**Olivia Benson: **You shouldn't have made her mad, El. Maybe you should just apologize to her, because this creeped me out more than John's "Apple Bottom Jeans" status.

**John Munch: **loool. xD

**Elliot Stabler: **Fine. Jennie, I'm sorry I insulted you. I promise it will not happen again.

**Jennie: **Aww, apology accepted. :3 *virtual hug*

**Olivia Benson: **Hey, the virtual hug is my thing! D:

**Jennie: **Yes, but I'm the one who made it be your thing. ;)

**Olivia Benson: **...

**Jennie: **I rest my case. lol okay, I'll quit messing with you guys. :P

**Elliot Stabler: **Thank god.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Olivia Benson: **Who knew babies cried so much? D:

_7 friends like this._

**Elliot Stabler: **Baby, just relax. I've been through this five times already, we'll get through it.

**Olivia Benson: **Thanks, you always know exactly what to say. I love you so much.

**Elliot Stabler: **I love you too, with all my heart. :)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Odafin Tutuola: **What be the blue goo in my shoe right next to the kangaroo poo?

_12 friends like this._

**John Munch: **That be my kazoo, my dear Sue Lu.

**Odafin Tutuola: **John, I do believe we have gone cuckoo.

**John Munch: **For Cocoa Puffs?

**Odafin Tutuola: **Whatever floats your gravy boat.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler went from being "in a relationship" to "engaged"._

_154 people like this._

**Casey Novak: **Oh. Em. Gee. I thought I would never live to see that. :DD

**Odafin Tutuola: **I promised myself I wouldn't cry. :'D I mean monster trucks...yeah...that's what I meant.

**Olivia Benson: **lol, oh, you guys. :)

**Melinda Warner: **Alright girl, so give us the deets! What happened!? :D

**Olivia Benson:** Calvin offered to babysit for Christina so we could finally have a day to ourselves, and he took me to the park where we had our first kiss and just sorta popped the question. :) And naturally, I said yes.

**Melinda Warner: **That is so sweet!

**Olivia Benson: **Isn't it? :D

**Casey Novak: **Extremely happy for you guys! :)

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**Casey Novak: **Playing video games with John. :D

_5 people like this._

**Melinda Warner: **Love is in the air. :3

**Casey Novak: **lol, how the hell does playing video games have anything to do with love? xD

**Melinda Warner: **Because, normally you hate video games, and yet you play them with John. Just face it, you like him!

**Casey Novak: **Well, I happen to like Mortal Kombat, okay? That does not mean I like John. -_-

**Melinda Warner: **Yeah, it does. :P

**Casey Novak: **Ugh, whatever.

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

_Casey Novak and John Munch went from being "single" to "in a relationship"._

_82 friends like this._

**Casey Novak: **Don't you dare say a word, Melinda. xD

**-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-SVU-**

**A/N: lol, sorry about putting my own character in there. I hope it wasn't as bad as it seemed. I had a lot of fun messing with Elliot though. xD So, what did you guys think? Again, I apologize that it took so long.**

**~Jennie~**


End file.
